Some merchants may offer a drive through at their merchant location where a user may complete sales transaction for items or services without ever having to leave their vehicle. The users may pull up to an ordering window and interface with a merchant representative who may take an order for the user. The user may then traverse through the drive through to a payment window where the user may provide payment for the items the user requested. However, since the merchant representative taking the user's order is unlikely to remember the user, past orders of the user from previous visits are not recalled for easy and expedient ordering. Even if one merchant representative does recall the user, the user may travel to another location for the same merchant (e.g., a fast food chain), where the user may not have familiarity with the menu layout, items, etc. Thus, the user may spend added time browsing the menu or be required to again interface with a new merchant representative. Furthermore, once the user has completed ordering and is ready to pay, the user is required to present cash or a payment card, which may not be the preferred payment instrument for the user.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.